It's All Beginning
by mebeaseddier
Summary: Carly left for Yakima in iWanna Stay with Spencer. It's Sam and Freddie's senior year and they start to discover their true feelings for each other. Will they stay together forever? Or will a relationship ruin their friendship? Please read! SEDDIE-iCarly
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story based around iWanna Stay with Spencer, but it's gonna be a few years after Carly left...senior year actually.**

**So pretty much Carly left to live with her grandpa in Yakima, leaving Sam & Freddie together...alone. ;)**

**What happens?**

**Carly is not in the story. There will be mentions but this will be Sam & Freddie's life beginning. Hope you like it!**

**And btw, I own nothing. iCarly isn't mine...I wish it was though.**

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Years ago, in eighth grade, Carly Shay moved away from her brother, and two best friends, Sam and Freddie. She promised she would keep in touch. But that didn't happen. After she moved, nobody heard from her. Spencer occasionally did, but that's all._

_Sam and Freddie slowly became the best of friends, nothing more._

_Except Sam admitted to herself about halfway through sophomore year that there was something about him that she liked. She didn't know what it was, but he just seemed like more than a friend to her. She didn't know really what to do. Yes, they had shared their first kiss with each other in ninth grade to get it over with and she got sparks, no not sparks, fireworks. She felt them, they were there._

_Freddie had liked Sam from day one. When she walked in to the talent show auditions his "feelings" for Carly ran out of the door. There stood his true love. Just standing there in all her Samantha Puckett glory. He swore he would never tell anyone though. And he continued to have that secret. On his first day of senior year._

_The year where everything changed. Where people said their goodbyes to childhood and hello to adulthood._

* * *

Freddie Benson awoke to the pounding sound he dreaded at the end of the summer. The alarm. His last first day of high school began now. Lazily getting out of bed, grabbing his phone and the blanket off of his bed, he made his way to the living room of the apartment he shared with his mother. He sat checking every social network he had. He then heard soft sniffles coming from his mother's bedroom. He knew exactly what this was about. He was growing up 'too fast'. He decided to go in and lean on the doorframe and watch her.  
"Mom, I promise I'm never going to leave you. Yes, I'll move out one day,fall in love, find a wife, start a family and all that, but I'll always love you and be here for you. I promise. So please don't cry."

She slowly nodded, got up from her bed and went to the kitchen without saying a word.

Freddie figured he would go ahead and start getting ready. He went into his bathroom and turned on the shower hopping in. Afterwards he goes and gets dressed, remembering he needed to text Sam telling her to get up and actually get ready. He knew his best friend well, knowing she would stay asleep all day if he let her. But that wasn't gonna happen, not on his watch.

_Up and at em Puckett. First day. Don't wanna be late._

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was the sound Sam Puckett awoke to under her pillow. She slowly reached for it, eyes still closed. Typing in the password she knew by heart she goes to her messages.

_Benson:  
Up and at em Puckett. First day. Don't wanna be late._

Considering her mom was in Vegas doing who knows what, she gets out of bed, putting on her usual amount of makeup and actually trying to look human. She put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue and grey striped top. She grabbed her plaid red backpack(a/n: or is it pink? I can never tell), cell phone and an apple from her kitchen table walking out the door. Waiting for Freddie to come pick her up.

* * *

Freddie was in his car on his way to Sam's house, hoping she was ready to go. He pulled up in front of her house and she sat on the front porch of the tattered house looking at her phone. He was really proud of her. She has concentrated hard on grades the past year realizing she wanted to get into a good college somewhere. Her grades last year were all A's and she had a 3.7 GPA, close to Freddie whom only had a 3.8. However, Sam was still the one the teachers loved to hate. They knew she worked hard for her grades and the past year, Ms Briggs even complimented her on what a good job she had done.

She jumped in the car she knew well, and making the drive to Ridgeway High School that she dreaded.  
"Well Benson. This is it. The last year of the four year journey. Thank God. I'm ready to get out of this hell they call prison."  
"Only 179 more days after this and then it's over. We graduate and then we do it again for another four years. But we don't get the dumb teachers year after year."

Sam sat there on her phone listening to Freddie talk. She knew they would probably fade away at the end of the year. They would remain to be friends but they would slowly drift. She didn't want that. Freddie was her only true "friend", and she didn't want to lose the friendship they had. He was probably going to get into some fancy college out of state and leave her, so most likely she would be in Seattle. Alone.

She was taken aback by Freddie getting her attention by slapping her leg to get her attention. They were at school. They walked in side-by-side, going to their lockers. Sam still had the same one she had in ninth grade, Freddie took over Carly's after she moved to Yakima with her Granddad. They talked and opened their lockers looking at the schedules inside of their lockers. Comparing their schedules they had American history, chemistry, lunch and literature together. They were satisfied that they got to spend most of their past year together.

The bell rang. They walked to Ms. Briggs for literature sitting in the back of class. Ms. Briggs passed out the syllabus and explained what they would be doing that year. It seemed fairly simple to both Sam and Freddie so they weren't too worried about that class.

After an hour , their first class was over. Now they hand lunch, Sam's favorite part of the day. She hated the school food, but it was food. That's all that mattered to her. They got in line, got their food and went to their normal table. Everyone knew that was their table, except the freshmen. Sam and Freddie walked up to three freshmen girls sitting in their spot. Sam decided to confront them...not so nicely.  
"Uh hey, guess what? This is my seat. Now I suggest you three get up before I double first dance someone in the face."  
The scrawniest girl looked at Sam simply stating one thing, 'No."  
Freddie walked up to that word and held out his hand as Sam placed her lunch tray there. He knew shit was about to happen. She bent down to the girls, "Listen, I get you're new here. But just so you know, this is where I sit. With this nub over here," she said pointing over to Freddie, "so I think it would be best to get up."

A red headed girl walked up behind Sam and leaned down to the new girls that Sam was talking to, "Hi. Listen, if you mess with her. It won't be good. Just let her sit here. It will be better for all of us. I'll show you where some other freshmen are."  
The girls finally gave up on trying to convince Sam she couldn't sit there and left with the red headed girl named Wendy. Sam knew her, but they weren't best friends. They would do the occasional movie together and they would hit golf balls at the soccer team for fun.

"Well Puckett. Nice job harassing freshman number one. Should I keep count?"  
"To be honest, I think you would lose count by the end of the week."  
"Just eat. I brought you this." Freddie said sliding a fatcake across the table

The two talked like normal. They had seen each other everyday of the summer so they had nothing to catch up on, so it was a conversation they randomly had.

Sam was talking and she looked over to see a small nerdy boy staring at her. She kicks Freddie under the table and shoots her eyes over to the small boy. Freddie turns around looking at what she's about to do. He reads her like a book. He turns back to his food scared for whats about to happen to the poor, unassuming boy.  
"Hey nub. Look somewhere else. It's not gonna happen. So just turn away. Got it?" Sam practically screamed to the guy. He nodded nervously, "Good. Now eat. Put something on those bones. You're puny."

Freddie looked at her with fascination.  
"Well I'll count that as two."

* * *

**There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! It's just getting started. And this IS seddie. It will just take a few chapters for them to get together. BUUUUTTTTTTTT...I need your help to give me cute ways of them getting together. I want a lot of ideas for this story from you guys as readers so I know what you will enjoy. So probably at the end of each chapter I'll ask you a question about the story and what you think should come next.**

**Well that's all for now! Thank you for reading the first chapter. Now review and tell me what you think I should do to get our favorite couple together. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's time for chapter two! Woooooooo!**

**This is important so please read! I want to have you guys give me ideas on the following questions. Just comment.**

*********ATTENTION READ BELOW*********

**-Should I bring Carly back from Yakima?**  
**-What should Sam want to major in during college?**  
**-What should Freddie want to major in during college?**  
**and the last question...**  
**-If I decide later in the story that Sam and Freddie will get married, (which will be wayyyyyy down the line in this, if it even happens) how should he propose? **

**Please answer the questions and I will try to get them into the story based on the ideas you come up with! I'm here for your entertainment. So I'll stop rambling. Here's chapter two.**

* * *

The first day of senior year was over. Sam was sitting on Freddie's couch eating a fatcake and watching Girly Cow. Freddie, on the other hand, was sitting next to her trying to concentrate on the homework their chemistry teacher gave them. Sam told him she would do it later, yet he didn't believe that. He figured he would do it twice that way she didn't have to worry. She sighed, laying back on the couch.  
"So Benson, today was eventful."  
"You could say that. We started senior year and my best friend tortured about ten freshmen."  
"They'll deal with it. And besides, they'll be where we are in four years. Just let them loosen up."

Freddie was confused that Sam was acting normal. Almost too normal for Sam. Almost...happy?

"Ok what's up with you? It's like you're oozing happy. This has never-Oh my God Sam. Who is it? Come on you have to tell me." Freddie said with disgust in his voice, trying not to show he had feelings for her.

"It's nobody..." Sam slowly said trailing off.  
"I've known you too long for this, I know you're lying. Just tell me. We've told each other everything before, so why not now?"  
"Because you'll think I'm crazy for liking him. Besides, he would never like me back. At least not in that way..."  
"Sam, I get it you're scared. But let me tell you, if he doesn't like you, he's crazy. You're the crazy best friend I love to hate. You're beautiful, hilarious and one of the best people I know, even if you're tough on the outside. You could get any guy in that entire school to go out with you if you wanted to. So just go for it, make a move. I just want you to be happy. But you're not leaving until I find out who the guy is. So you better t-"

He was cut off by something he never expected. Sam was there kissing him, on his couch. Like her lips were on his. And it wasn't even close to their first kiss. It was filled with everything plus more. He was taken aback but slowly started kissing her back. Soon she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Freddie wrapped his strong arms around her waist, almost hugging her while they were there in a close to make-out session he never would have expected.

Pulling away about three minutes later gasping for breath, Sam speaks, "Well now you know who it is. You happy Fredweird? You finally got a make-out you always wanted. I know you never would date me. I get it. So just let me leave. You aren't gonna chase me. You're gonna stand here with that shocked look on your face until Mama Benson gets home making sure you aren't dead. So how about you go daydream on your Galaxy Wars sheets and make sure that something crazy doesn't happen in that brain of yours. See ya tomorrow."

"But Sam I lo-" the door slammed in his face. She was gone. Now he needed a plan to make sure they got together.

That's exactly what laying on his Galaxy Wars sheets would do...

* * *

Sam walked home alone. Tears in her eyes, she herself was shocked at what she had just done.

She had kissed her best friend. She was in love with him. She faced the facts. Samantha Puckett was in love with the king of nubs, Fredward Benson.

Unsure of what to do, she called someone she hadn't talked to since Carly left. Spencer.

"Hello?" An unsure voice came from the phone.  
"Hi Spencer. It's Sam, Carly's old friend. Um, I need your help, well uh, not help, just advice."  
"Sam! Oh my God! It's been so long. You know, lets meet up. Groovy Smoothie in thirty minutes? We'll talk all we need to."  
"Thanks. See you then."

Sam made herself look fairly normal and walked down the street to the smoothie shop she knew all too well. Walking in, there he was, attempting to get T-Bo away from him with the donuts on a stick. Spencer Shay. The wacky older brother to her former best friend.  
"Still the same ole Spencer," she said with a smile, "how are ya?"  
"Wow Sam! You've changed. A lot. I'm good. And yourself?"  
"I've been better. But that's actually why I wanted to talk to you. Remember when I called you a few years ago and we caught up, and then I told you about how I thought I might have feelings for...uh, you know."  
"You didn't murder Freddie did you? Should I call the poli-"  
"No Spence, I might have possibly made out with him." Sam quietly states toward the older man.  
"Well, um ok. So I assume you've finally come to terms with you 'liking' him."  
"To be completely and totally honest, I don't think I like him anymore. I think I love him..."

Spencer sat staring at her in amusement, smiling.

"I knew it! I knew it all along. You're in love! Sam's in love! Sam and -"  
"Shut up. Please don't tell anyone. I just don't want anyone to know, at least not yet.

* * *

_The next day_

Freddie stood at his locker waiting for Sam to show up.

After about ten minutes, she walked in her normal Sam self.  
"Hey," she smiled at him, "what's up?"  
"Sam, we need to talk. Ya know, about yesterday."  
"No we don't. It happened it's over with. That's it. What's done is done. Let's leave it at that."  
"But Sam..."  
"See ya Fredweird" Sam said as she turned around, walking away from her problems, as she always did.

At lunch Sam and Freddie sat in their normal spot. With a group of freshmen girls staring at them the entire time. Sam kept her head down, looking at her phone under the lunch table. Freddie sat awkwardly across from her trying not to make their situation weirder, yet nothing could really top what happened the day before. Normally, Sam calls him every night before bed, but that didn't happen, so Freddie felt it would be kind of clingy to text her to wake up.

"Ok. Let's just get the conversation over with Benson. I know you're thinking about it. Just tell me you don't have feelings for me like I do you. Tell me I'm not the Carly Shay you probably still have a crush on. Tell me that you have your eye on some nerdy girl in AV. I've heard it all before. I know I'm not pretty enough, I'm rude as hell, and THAT'S why you're my only friend. But yesterday I ruined it. So go ahead, leave me and be friends with some other people who like you a lot more than they like me. I've heard it all before."

She practically yelled the last few sentences to where the entire cafeteria could hear it. Everyone had quieted to whispers in the room and all they could hear were the comments saying, "What happened?" or "Are they together?" and the worst one Sam heard was, "She actually hangs around that nerd for grades. Pathetic."  
Sam was hurt by them, and it took a lot to hurt the one and only Sam Puckett. Finally pulling herself together, she stands up on the table getting the attention of everyone in the room.  
"Ok listen you batch of idiots. I don't care what you think. I'll go ahead and admit it. I'M IN LOVE WITH FREDWARD BENSON. I said it. Start tweeting, start doing whatever the hell you want. Because personally, I don't give a fuck what you or anyone else thinks. No, I'm not dating him and I probably never will. I've accepted it. So enjoy doing what you want. Because at this point, I want to give my senior year a damn good ending. And I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of that."  
Sam ended her speech and was about to sit back down when Freddie stood next to her on the table.  
"What are you doing," she whispered to him, "whatever you're doing don't do it."  
"Well you've heard one thing. Now you hear another. So I've known Sam since eighth grade. And I always put up the 'I hate her' act because I didn't want her to know I liked her. If it wasn't for our, uh now former friend Carly, we'd never be in this position. So I'm gonna say it right now. Because she never thought it would happen. Sam," he said turning to her, "I love you. Ever since you walked into those talent show auditions asking why Carly invited the doof, I knew that I was in love. It was that cheesy movie 'love at first sight thing'. So, I'm gonna give you an option of what you want me to do. One, you walk away and we never see each other or talk again in our lives. Or...I kiss you. Right here on this lunch table with everyone watching us. It's your choice."  
"I'll take the first choice. See ya Benson." Sam simply jumps off of the table walking toward the door.  
"Oh no you don't Puckett." Freddie runs toward her, turning her around, kissing her. In front of everybody in the cafeteria. One table started chanting a stupid couple name that the former iCarly fans made for them, seddie. There they stood. Her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. Cheers surrounding them.

_"It's gonna be a good year."_ those were Sam's only thoughts while her and Freddie stood there as if they were a newly wed couple sharing their first kiss.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two! I kinda feel like I got seddie together a little too early but, who cares?  
Not me!**

**Hehehehehe anyway yeah.**

**Please review. Let me know what you think. And be sure to answer the questions in the authors not before the chapter! I want your opinions and ideas in this too!**

**Well I'm gonna go. Considering it's almost midnight and I have school tomorrow. Lol. :)**

**Anyway, bye!**


End file.
